In the packaging of integrated circuits, semiconductor dies may be stacked and bonded to other package components (e.g., interposers and package substrates). The resulting packages are known as three-dimensional integrated circuits (3DICs). The package-on-package (PoP) structure is one type of 3DIC package, and PoP technology has begun to be developed. In such a PoP structure, a top package with a semiconductor die is bonded to a bottom package with another semiconductor die.
By adopting PoP technology, various packages with different or similar functions are integrated together. However, this packaging technology for semiconductor devices faces manufacturing challenges. For example, the heat dissipation is a challenge in the PoP structure. The heat generated from the semiconductor die may negatively affect the electrical performance of the devices in the semiconductor dies as well as the reliability.